


燃烧的易拉罐

by Viotore



Category: Rock Music RPF, dirty fingers
Genre: Other, 站街
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viotore/pseuds/Viotore





	1. Chapter 1

七月的上海留不住干净的眼泪。

她是无业游民，我也是。我曾经问过她为什么不找工作，毕竟这对她来说也不是什么难事。但是她没回答，我也能猜到答案。我是游魂，她是应届毕业学生张海明，会弹贝斯，不像朋克的朋克，最近才发现自己怎么学的这么坏。而我看不清自己。很简单，我辍学了，很多老师都跟我说过读书并不是唯一的出路，于是我拿着一盒颜料和一块画板出走体制了，并没有找到饭吃，人们不喜欢太标新立异的没文化画家。我的朋友都说我的生活像一首诗，我躺在地板上喝着酒，不在意他们的话就像不在意颜料泼的满地都是。

我第一次和她见面是在梦里，准确点来说，是在梦出现的房间里见的面。而我也只在梦里见过她。她连挑选每晚的梦境都要吸着烟，我看见那张脸，很熟悉的感觉，但又很面生。看来她不希望今天做梦。我暗自注意到了她，看她在一张小桌子后坐了下来。她留着妹妹头，但是不像别的女孩那么会打理，乱蓬蓬的，刘海都要完全挡住眼睛了，我很好奇烟会不会把她的头发烧着。先开了口：

“我觉得在哪看到过你。”我深吸了一口气，说实话我不知道做梦的地方有没有呼吸和空气这种东西，但是她的问题让我感到窒息。我从小讨厌和别人交往，哪怕是对方无意义的多看我一眼，我都觉得自己的整副肺要被她的眼神扯出来。“我也觉得。”我低头盯着自己的脚尖，我发现她在抽烟，还在抽烟，我看到她的每一刻她都在抽烟，要么就是点燃一根烟让它自己燃烧。很长时间的沉默让我不知道要干什么，我的嘴开始无意识的和她鬼扯，从莎士比亚扯到爱因斯坦，管他娘的他们有没有什么关系。她的回答也很没意思，她肯定见过很多我这样无趣的人，所以选择了无趣模式来敷衍我。

我的身体今天太累了，所以我选择不做梦，让大脑独自熬过漫漫长夜。我顺口一问她不想做梦的原因，她简单的跟我说她想自杀。我一下想到了她拿着水果刀割自己的场面，血从伤口里涌出来，手臂内侧的皮肤像是一块能渗出血来的丝绸，裹着一把骨头和血管，而她想划破丝绸看看上帝的礼物。我惊异于我那没装多少墨水的脑袋里涌出了这么多怪味的比喻，但是我很快就发现在这个房间里思想是相通的。一阵快感很快的刺穿了我的大脑，很快的我想通了很多事，我有了预感，她是个看起来像好学生的婊子。

她和我说她住在中国的某一个城市，像是在暗示我去找她。我乐了，我们才认识半天，还是在梦里。但是我爽快的回答了她，就像我当年辍学一样做了个不过脑子的决定。她给我们定下了一个暗号，“燃烧的易拉罐”。后来我们又在梦里聊了很多，从职业到姓名，从性别到性爱，在我又一个生日那天，我启程去找张海明。

我从大城市出发，在各地卖画，后来足迹蔓延到小城市，最后又兜兜转转回到了上海。我每到一个旅馆都要问问有没有见过，或认识一个叫张海明的女人，每路过一个和她长的相像的女人我都要说一句燃烧的易拉罐，直到我在一次发烧后才意识到我浪费了这么久的时间去海底捞针。张海明和我解释说她记不住梦，第二天醒来她又会变成一张白纸，可以记录，但会被橡皮擦掉痕迹。我对张海明的好奇完完全全变成了对她的恨，我恨她这么久在梦里的冷漠，她嘴里聊出来的无趣话题，还有那张永远朦朦胧胧的脸，我甚至恨我这么久的无用功。我在找一个影子，一个幽灵！

我在上海的高楼大厦里流浪，一个晚上我在马路边闲逛，我一下就肯定那个站在马路对面等绿灯的女的就是张海明。绝对是她，有着一张能想出来这个暗号的脸，还拥有一个每天出现在我梦里，模糊不清，总是目光游离的影子。我注视着她裹着大衣穿过马路，大城市晚上的霓虹灯在她羔羊一样的脸上闪动变换，浓重的口红压的她张不开嘴来，尽管她只是抬头看了看我，但满眼的无辜和迷惘包围浸没了我，和在梦里的感觉一模一样。“燃烧的易拉罐。”我用这个暗号对过不知道多少个和她相似的女人，甚至还有男人，但他们都不是张海明，我梦里的那个张海明。

她开口了，没有任何的词从她口中被叙述出来。她只是给了我一个女高中生那样单纯的笑，我攥紧了抓着几张百元大钞的右手，我好他妈恨她，明知故问。但这是我最后的存款了。为了找她，我在无数的城市喊过燃烧的易拉罐，跨过了好几个省，几乎走遍了大半个中国，而现在她就站在我的眼前。“给钱，我陪你一晚。”“你在梦里说过你是个乐队的贝斯手。”“没错，但我也喜欢靠做爱赚钱。”我能做的只有沉默。霓虹灯都在笑我蠢，几秒内换了好几种颜色，我找了好几年的女人是个妓女。最后我没做思考就跟她走了，走的很自觉，她一定是我命中注定的那块异极磁铁。

我在她的小出租屋里和她躺在一起，烟灰就挂在那里，好像她的胸脯就是烟灰缸。她让我伸手，我便把手伸了出去。她把烟灰磕在我的手心，烫的我神经都麻木了，一点感觉都没有。接着她把烟头在自己大腿上摁灭了，红了一小块圆形的皮肤，烟灰还落在上面。张海明趴在我的胸上，乳房像黎明时分未落的月亮，我眼前白净了一片。她开了一瓶酒浇过我被烫伤的手心和她的大腿，在酒精的刺激下我才清醒了一点，“做的时候不许亲我，”她抬头的样子像个给下属下达命令的将军。

我怎么会听。我直接用她嘴上的口红补了我脸上一天的残妆。“你之前接待过女人吗？”我问了她很无趣的问题。“没有。”张海明也没生气，裹着被子钻到了我身边，伸手就向我的双腿间摸去。我翻身压住了她，吻她，想把她吻到窒息，就像我们在水里做爱。而张海明在喘息间隙中拼命搂住我的背，狼狈的好像一条挣扎的鱼。她变成鱼了，在我恨的海洋中负隅顽抗。“其实那些梦我醒来时都记得，我是聪明人，我想忘记梦就能忘记。”张海明又用那张羔羊脸看着我，梗在我喉咙口的刻薄话语就像被浇了一缸老陈醋，软了，无力了，被我咽进肚里去了，就算说出来，用最恶毒的语言骂出来，也都苍白无力了，疲软了。我抬头深深吸了一口气，灰色的天花板是一张我读不懂的晦涩的脸。我说：“你他妈贱不贱。我找你找了好久。”“我是易拉罐，没人要的，所以我才四处找人点燃我。”“你是说还有也许还有别的女人或男人在找你？”我要呼吸困难了，她竟然在那个虚无的梦境里寻找别人。张海明拿过酒瓶喝了一口，她的沉默让她承认了。我脑中立刻模拟了我掐死她的场景，她的无声在尖叫，我用刀划过她的喉咙，还没干涸的血从被割裂的青淤里流出来，凝固出血块，我想毁让我所嫉妒着的她，让我爱着的她为我赴死，在婊的要死的张海明面前我又变回了那个自私鬼，她只能死在我的视线里。

我支起身子更加狠命的干她，我想要她毫无悔意的求饶和道歉，再强占下她的一切。张海明最后像一团软面团那样躺在床上，汗水淌过她双乳间的沟，汇聚在了她的小腹上。我披上外套出去买酒，然后发现我之前放进外套里的钱消失了。她在做爱时拿了我外套里的钱。这没什么好惊讶的，我就知道。我冲回出租屋，她还躺在原处，知道我是为了钱回来的。她指指床头柜，我无力的坐到床边，我不想走了，几年过去了，我累了。还有，张海明这样的废弃易拉罐不能燃烧。空易拉罐里塞着撕碎的诗稿，而我不在乎她是个婊子，一个妓女。我要点燃她，看她的生命一点点燃烧殆尽，偷走她和避孕药一起放在床头的诗稿。“我是来看你毁灭的，海明。”

七月结束了，我在海明的双乳之间流干了我干净的眼泪，干在颜料盒里的色彩没有响应。我看不清我自己，可海明她看的清清楚楚。她明知道我恨她，她就是故意的。


	2. 她的骨

我逐渐清楚的，明白的悟明了这个真相，最后一条救我的路就是逃，只有她知道原因，甚至连我都不能理解那些天的崩溃。

那天晚上我回去了就没离开，和她抽了一晚上的烟，第二天的黎明就像一盏调光灯，渐渐亮起，亮的我头都疼。“你呢，你起床准备干什么。”张海明把头发扎了起来，坐在床头用她那张脸望着我。“画画，拿出去卖，卖不出去就替别人画画，画那种挂在高级饭店里的高仿名画。”我张张嘴就能复制出来套话，只消一天就能说上十几遍。我还写烂俗的网络小说，被一群人夸奖，但这只是我吃饭的手段。张海明接过我的破手机看了几行字，我看到她的眼睛死了一分钟。我张嘴大笑，笑的我嘴里蓄着的烟雾全飘出去了，我不知道我有没有笑出声，也不知道她有没有尝出来我脸上肌肉收缩有舒展漫出来的苦。她肯定没想到我是这么没骨气的人，为了活亵渎文字。张海明张嘴闭嘴唇隙间淌出来的都是厌恶和沉默，她不说话就可以戳到我心底的痛处，我想撕掉她的诗稿，这是赤裸裸的炫耀，她还有能看见诗的能力！我想我明白了，因为她是我想成为的人，所以她的一举一动都是我做不到的，我爱的是那个在我心中，塑造出完美形象的我。现在，那个形象走了出来，站在了我的面前，张海明，但我没想到坦诚和真实这么伤人。我忘了在哪看到过一个标题，真实自有万钧之力，原来换成心酸的含义还能这样理解。

“就这样吗？”张海明说完就瞪着我看，我也瞪着她看。我以为她要张嘴骂我了，骂到我也生气的回骂，然后带着几张没卖出去的画逃离上海。我没能力告诉他我不敢去追求我喜爱的，我是向生活下跪的懦夫，因为我害怕死。我没有死的勇气，所以我也没有追求的勇气。我眼看着张海明深吸了一口气，好像得了什么突发心脏病，心拽着我的领口一起跳，我早就知道她会对我很失望，就像我的家人和朋友对我失望一样。因为我们的相遇只是一场梦，一个烟雾缭绕，思想能相通的梦。出了梦境我们什么也不是，我没法把我的自我袒露在她面前，哪怕我走到如今这一步逼迫我自己爱她。我就是那个怯懦的人，永远藏着掖着的人。

外面的街道已经吵起来了，上海醒了，我不知道张海明的酒醒没醒。“我要去排练了。”她的声音唐突出现在市井的嘈杂里，她拿走了昨天那包烟，用想把门砸烂的力道带上门，然后声波把我的耳膜振的生疼。我笑不出来也哭不出来，难过的紧，从小都是这样，最后我麻木的像个机器人。我不敢说，没人理解我，我宁愿自己被罪恶感压垮也不要伤害别人。我他妈是圣母玛利亚啊。突然的我安慰到了自己，昨天的酒莫名发苦，大概张海明半夜起来流了半瓶子的泪，早就料到我会喝掉剩下的泛苦液体。

我喝完酒出门上街乱晃，我刚刚下了个决定要重新开始，当一个街头落魄艺术家。等我晚上走进小出租屋，就看见张海明的一个白眼。好似童话里恶毒的反派想出了一个新的坏点子，活络的让眼珠在眼眶里打了个转，容易熟练的像抽一个陀螺。我真想把酒瓶扔到她的脸上，然后像肥皂剧里那样，把她压在木板床上干一番。没那个精力，也没那个兴致。我发现了一个问题，因为张海明身上有一种说不出来的，让人讨厌的，高傲的气质。冲上去掐断她的脖子，我现在唯一想的。我能理解她的情感，保持独一无二本身就是很能让人感到孤高的坚守。我都懂，可是我怎么会因为一个白眼这么恨她，我理解不了。我甚至原谅了她对我的欺骗，对我那种傲慢的态度，但我偏偏无法原谅那个白眼。

我一抬头就又对上了张海明的眼睛，她从未用那样湿漉漉的眼神注视着我，好像一只刚落地还没被舔去胞衣的羊羔，我受不了了，我知道我和她之间矛盾重重，刚开始的缝隙转化成了鸿沟，只是因为我把她当我的爱人看了，而正是这样，她永远无法理解我，我也无法理解她。我们应该当朋友，我和她聊文学也许会很开心，因为朋友不会像爱人那样。我真的不知道她那些没说出口的话，真的不知道。

我回过神来才发现一把美工刀放在床头，张海明的一只手伸出被子，血滴滴答答流了一地板。又是我瞪着她看，她瞪着我看。这是我的错吗，我让她失望她就可以把罪恶感全都推到我身上吗！但是罪恶感确实不可避免的来到了我身上，我哭了，满屋子的找酒精棉。“我后悔。”张海明也莫名其妙哭了，身子一抽一抽的，像无路可逃陷入陷阱的小羊。她赤裸的上身蜷在死僵僵的被子里，她的声音也像那床被子一样，几个月没见过太阳。我还看见她的蝴蝶骨里盛着漏下来的酒和烟灰，蝴蝶骨随着她肩膀的动作一起一伏，她的骨活了，变成了一只时日不多的蝴蝶。她胳膊上的血沿着身体的曲线落下来，渗到被子里，渗到我的眼泪里。

我一屁股坐到地板上，整个人都陷进了地板里。后悔的应该是我啊，我花了那么几年，就为了找一个张海明，一个张海明！我要崩溃了，就像我无数次为自己辍学这个不过脑子的决定而感到后悔和愧疚。“我也等了你这么久。”我没办法用愤怒吼出这句话，哭泣让我的口腔里变得黏黏的，我陷入了缺水的困境，没法分开干涸的嘴唇进行交流，我觉得一张嘴一副皮就要撕裂开来，；流出让我喉头一甜的血。

我看到张海明的眼神，我只想吐。她的脸圆圆的，软软的，埋在黑发里就小小的，似乎很容易溶解，很容易变形。泪痕把她的脸拉长，更像一只小羊。我点燃了这个易拉罐，发现里面是一堆炸不出声音的过期火药，浓浓的往外冒黑烟，要把我熏出她待过的一切地方。“可是你不是我想的那个人。为什么你不能坦诚一点，你有那样的思想，却还做着这个世界上最低俗的事。没意思，你找我找的不值，我等你也等的不值。你不能靠想象和设定来爱，长大点吧。至少我们之间不可能全是糖果，也不可能全是眼泪的沟壑。”对，她说的对。我哭的更凶了，我在逼自己爱她。因为我去找她时我就只有这一个选项可选，而她做不了我的理想型，我的爱人。她当妓女，但她比我勇敢的多，也比我好得多。

我走了，离开了张海明，承认了我的错误，否定了我过去几年干的一切事情。神经病。到底是谁残忍啊！她剥夺了我梦想的能力，撕开我，教我长大，又把我拼凑起来，可是我不是拼图，她怎么能这样对我。我那么努力，那么努力了这么多年，让我的生长停滞在了充满想象力和诗情画意的十四五岁，但张海明逼我长大，逼我认清社会的黑暗面和失意（那都是我之前知道了解但不敢触碰的），我现在洗净了一切的爱，收集眼泪酿苦酒。我在小旅馆里大哭，哭到五官都变成模糊的一团，就像打印纸上被水洇开的水笔痕迹，谁也不认识谁。

我的人生被张海明掰的支离破碎，我只能在半夜醒来，写下我们之间的故事，没人爱看的故事。真好，我羡慕那些爱情小说的读者，他们还相信恋爱只有甜美和白头偕老，那些无法理解的都可以用一句复杂来评价，看见自己不喜欢的可以大声痛骂，因为他们都有快乐光明，别人早就为他们铺好了的未来。我当时恨张海明，恨她骗我，千山万水找到她来看她毁灭，后来我短暂的爱过她，随即爱变成了更恶毒刻薄的恨，因为她只消两天不到就毁了我。

我爱她的唇，不爱她的骨。

**Author's Note:**

> *灵感来源加西亚马尔克斯《蓝狗的眼睛》


End file.
